Rebekah and Freya
The relationship between the sisters - Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson and the Witch Freya Mikaelson. Freya is the older (and only) sister of Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah first meet her sister in 1914 at a Christmas party Freya knew who she was but Rebekah had no know idea that she was talking to her keen. The two sister's reunited in the Dowager Fauline Cottage Freya helped Rebekah when she was stuck in the cottage, It was there that Rebekah learnt that she has meet her long lost sister Freya. History Rebekah and Freya first met in 1914 during the Christmas celebration thrown by the Mikaelson siblings (In the episode "''The Map of Moments''"). Freya wanted to meet her siblings. Rebekah thought that Freya was Kol's lover and she warned Freya. Throughout The Originals series |-|Season Two= In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Freya communicated with Rebekah. Rebekah didn't know, who was trying to communicate with her. Rebekah just saw a mystery black-dressed girl in a coffin. In Sanctuary, Freya is being beaten by The Kindred, .]] Rebekah notices the beating and steps in to help Freya. Rebekah is punished as a result of this and Freya's necklace is taken. Later, Rebekah wanders into the locked room of the Dowager Fauline Cottage, when inside she is attacked by members of the Kindred. Rebekah is rescued when Freya steps in and uses magic to execute the members of the Kindred and also Cassie. Freya reveals that they are sisters and helps Rebekah escape the cottage using magic. Freya also asked Rebekah to inform their siblings that she'll be making her presence known soon and that she expects them to be on their best behavior, as any eldest sibling would. After she informs Rebekah of this, she reverses the spell on the cottage and uses her powers to ripped the gate open and walks right through the front gate. In Save My Soul, They're happy to see each-other again for the first time since they escaped the asylum together. After being told of the "Eva problem" she promises to help her little sister, but Klaus stops that seeing as he doesn't trust Freya. Rebekah tells Klaus that Freya is their sister and shows that she trusts her citing their time together in the asylum despite not growing up together as sisters usually do. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Rebekah works with Freya in an attempt to pinpoint Dahlia's whereabouts. When Hayley sees that Dahlia is channeling Freya's power, everyone is immediately on their guard against Freya, despite her adamant claims that she is not allied with Dahlia. Rebekah apologizes to Freya, but reluctantly admits that it would probably be best if she left the compound. In When the Levee Breaks, Freya is mourning their father Mikael in the cemetery. Although unhappy with their brother Klaus, Rebekah still defends him despite Mikael's murder. Freya does not understand why Rebekah remains so loyal to Klaus, and subsequently demands that Rebekah choose between the two of them. Later, Rebekah confess to Marcel that she cannot choose between them - but state that she always wanted a sister. In City Beneath The Sea, Freya wants to use Hope as a bait to lure Dahlia, something that Rebekah objects to, saying: "She is out of her lunatic mind". After that, motivated by Rebekah, Elijah injects Freya with Hopes blood - making her the bait. In Fire with Fire, Freya, Elijah and Rebekah work together in order to kill Dahlia once and for all. Rebekah is casting a spell to create an illusion of the baby, Freya is convincing Dahlia to believe the baby is real and Elijah is hiding and preparing to go for the kill. Since Dahlia can sense the child, all Freya has to do is to lure her into the killing ground where her aunt's mortality will be rendered and it will be possible to kill her, like any witch. The plan, however, fails mainly because one of the ingredients was wrong. Later,Rebekah kills herself to break Marcel's compulsion and is brought back into her original body. In Ashes to Ashes, Rebekah is now in her original body and she and her siblings prepare for the final battle with their aunt. They discover that Freya's blood isn't the key to Dahlia's demise. Instead, Esther is the witch that hurt Dahlia the most. After they work together and menage to kill Dahlia and Esther, Klaus decides he can trust Freya. Rebekah and Elijah are not pleased with Klaus' revenge on them and Elijah says that Klaus will no longer see him on his side. Freya, in order to make up to Rebekah for helping her get free from Dahlia, cures Rebekah's mortal body so she can inhabit it once again. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, After Rebekah's departure, Freya is writing her a letter, informing her of the situation within the family. In You Hung the Moon, Freya is confirming a prophecy revealed by Alexis. This prophecy is involving all three remaining Original Vampires. Freya is also stating they will all fall. One by friend, one by foe, one by family. It hasn't been confirmed who will be killed by whom. In Beautiful Mistake, Freya realizes Rebekah is the target of the Strix's latest plan, and she, along with Elijah, does everything in her power to protect her sister. As Aya killed Rebekah's witch body, the latter is forced to engage a fight with The Strix in her Original form. Freya, seeing Rebekah is exhausted due to not drinking a single drop of human blood in six months, helps her by breaking necks of all the members of the Strix surrounding them, at the same time, imcluding Aya, and suggesting Rebekah they both leave. After Rebekah declines the advice, she and her sister go to a meeting with a witch in order to find a resurrection spell for their brother, Kol. Due to being trapped and tricked, thus having nowhere to go, Freya tries to take down Aya and the Moroccan witch, but fails as the witch uses various totems to stop Freya from using magic, and telekinetically pushes the elder Mikaelson, immediately putting her unconscious. Afterwards, Aya daggered Rebekah with an unknown weapon that neutrailzed the Original sister. Trivia *Freya describes Rebekah as someone with a spark inside of her, willful but also kind. Freya reassured Rebekah that she was not even half as bad as their brothers. *Unknown to Rebekah at the time, they first met at a Christmas party in 1914. *Freya seems to play the protective older sister since meeting Rebekah. She not only took down the people in the Cottage seeking to hurt Rebekah, but also healed her broken hand and broke her out of the asylum. *Both are Mikael's favorite children seeing as he favors his girls over the boys. *Freya seems to prefer Rebekah's company over her other siblings because she shares Rebekah's same sentiments of having a sister. *Freya is the oldest daughter and Rebekah is the youngest daughter while it was thought for years by the viewers that Rebekah was the only girl in the family. *They bear not only a strong resemblance to each other, but to their mother Esther as well. *Rebekah and Freya, as of ''Ashes to Ashes'', are two of the select few Klaus trusts around his baby. *''Ashes to Ashes'' episode marks the first present day scene between Freya and Rebekah Mikaelson in her original body, doesn't including Eva Sinclair's body when they first met in the Dowager Fauline Cottage. Gallery To212_092FreyaRebekah,vesCassie.jpg To212_112FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_278RebekahFreyaCassie.jpg To212_454FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_482FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_0954Freya-Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1083FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_1098Freya-Rebekah.jpg To212_1128FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg TO_222_0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0386ElijahRebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0484Rebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0487Freya-Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0191Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2130ElijahFreya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2332FreyaRebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2339Freya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2359Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2864Rebekah-Freya.jpg TO309_1365Freya-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2542Rebekah-Freya.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship